


Missing You.

by peonymangoes



Series: Fic reqs [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Table Sex, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tried to squeeze in a lil bit of plot but :/..., kind of..? its like 2 orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: What goes on in Chan’s studio.Or a better summary; Chan and Minho sort out a few problems, in his studio. (Insert lenny face here.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Fic reqs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Missing You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This work is gifted to @quinncy who requested for bottom!chan x minho, daddy kink and overstimulation. I hope I fulfilled you. 
> 
> (I don’t know how to tag on ao3) 
> 
> Also my kpop smut requests work where yall put what ya wanted got deleted by ao3 because it wasn’t fanwork or something like that :( but that won’t stop me! 
> 
> Enjoy this shitty pwp and i’m sorry it took so long

“Chan. We need to talk.”

Minho barges into his studio while he’s busy, without knocking either and simply towers over him with a scowl on his face. 

“Can it be later? I’m kind of busy-“ 

“No. It can wait.” Minho snaps at him. “What’s with you lately? You’re usually cooped up in here but this is way more than usual. You never spend time with the rest of us anymore.” 

“You never spend time with me anymore.” Minho then adds, softly and looks away. Chan barely managed to hear it. 

He looks up and finds Minho still looking down at him, arms crossed. 

“Well I- I just- We used to be like hooking up sometimes right? I thought we were going pretty good but then you stopped wanting to hang out with me.” 

“Carry on.” 

“I saw you with Jisung a lot and I thought you liked him better or something and I- never mind you get it.” 

When Chan looks up, Minho’s still looking down at him but he doesn’t looked as peeved. In fact he starts to laugh and he does a bad job at stifling it. 

“Oh my god. You thought I was fucking Jisung? Him? That fool Jisung?” 

Chan shrugs. “Well... I mean, yeah? You were always in his room and everything?” 

“Oh nah, we were mostly gaming. And also you started going to your studio more at that time, I thought you were bored or busy. I guess we also didn’t have much time recently too.” 

“Ah. Okay, I see.” 

“It was only like a few months anyway. Why? Were you jealous?” He teases and Chan turns red. 

“What? No I wasn’t! I just thought you were done with me and that kinda upset me.” 

Minho turns his chair around and straddles him. 

“Aw don’t worry Chan, I’ll never leave you.” He bites his ear lightly and definitely doesn’t miss the way he shudders. “I can never get bored of you baby.” 

“How about I just show you how much you mean to me then? I’ll show you just how much i like you and how much I want you. Hm?” 

Chan flinches when Minho starts leaving feathery kisses along his jaw and neck. 

“Ngh- Like right here? In my studio?” 

“Yeah. There’s a problem with that? Isn’t this place soundproof?” 

“Well yeah.” Minho slides his hands up Chan’s middle, stroking his sides and back warmly and he finds it quite difficult to fight against him, especially with how he’s leaning into every touch Minho gives him. “Ah- The studio’s fine, here is fine.” 

“Good. Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna treat you real good.” 

“Oh my god- don’t start with the ‘daddy’ thing please.” Chan whines as Minho gets up and gets Chan to lean over his table, back facing him. 

“Why? Don’t you like it? You liked it last time.” Minho retorts back, mumbling into his neck, still leaving little pecks there, hands still roaming his body freely. 

“Yeah but it’s a little embarrassing...” 

“It is isn’t it? All our fans think that you’re some daddy, hell you even call them baby girls. Think of the irony hm? Their daddy actually likes calling others daddy.” 

Chan exhales heavily through his nose and his head knocks slightly too hard against the table. “Jesus christ Minho...” 

“Don’t you mean daddy?” 

When he doesn’t answer, Minho takes his knee and shoves it against his crotch, pushing right there. Chan gasps and turns back, astonishment on his face. 

“Come on use your words, what do you want? Tell daddy what you want.” 

“Ah, please touch me daddy.” 

“But i am.” 

Chan whines loudly and much more pathetically than he would have liked.

“Please fuck me daddy. Please.” 

“Oh since you asked so politely, of course. Where’s your lube darling?” 

“Second drawer. I got condoms too.” 

“How convenient.” 

Minho gets up for a second to retrieve the necessities so Chan pulls down his sweats, exposing himself but at this point he doesn’t care; he’s pent up, he’s missed Minho and if he was about to fuck in his own studio, then that’s just how it was going to be. 

Also don’t ask him why there were lube and condoms in his studio. You will not get an answer. 

Minho pulls his pants down and spreads his legs, the cool air making him shiver slightly. In typical Minho fashion, he takes his time, kissing his thighs, stroking his sides and squeezing his ass tightly before getting down to it. 

Finally, Chan can feel the cold liquid drip down and Minho’s fingers are quick to start prepping him, already slick and the both of them, were itching to move. 

He gently shoves one in and Chan lets out a sigh and raises himself up for more. 

“Aren’t you pretty?” Minho mutters into the junction between his neck and jaw, very much leaning over him, now working two fingers in. “Your ass just takes everything... Missed me much?” 

He never stops teasing and Chan can feel himself get flustered, he can feel his own body temperature rise. But he doesn’t pay much mind, instead just thrusting back onto the fingers, trying to get as much as he can out of them. 

“Missed you a lot. Can you please fuck me now.” 

Minho stops and pulls out his fingers. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” He groans. “What? Do I have to call you daddy still?” 

Minho just grins down at him, but his eyes weren’t so sweet, having that evil gleam that both scared and turned him on. 

“Nope not just yet. I said I was going to cherish you. You’re gonna cum for me as many times as possible okay? I know there’s a lot in those balls for me.” 

He accentuates his point by lightly slapping them, Chan gasping in repsonse. 

Minho shoves his fingers back in again, not bothered about prep or streching anymore. He was going hard, fast and deep as his fingers could reach, and when Chan’s prostate was brushed, Minho kept the angle, going at a furious pace. 

“Ah fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck gonna cum...” 

“That’s right baby, cum for daddy.” Minho doesn’t relent, instead starting to stroke his dick as well, which was red and weeping, precum starting to drip down onto the floor. 

“Look at you, come on, cum already.” 

Both places being stimulated was too much for Chan, and he came hard, Minho still stroking and fingerfucking him through his whole orgasm. 

“Okay wait I can’t anymore- please wait, stop-“ 

Chan’s already come a lot, he knows because Minho had managed to catch it somehow and simply smeared it across his face, letting Chan suck on his fingers. It may have been a catalyst for something bigger because Chan can feel his gut stirring with the familiar feeling of arousal, even as Minho keeps rubbing him out. 

“You can’t? Then what’s this?” Minho gestures to his half hard cock by slightly slapping it and it pulls a whine out of him. 

“You still want more? I can give it to you, all you need to do is ask.”

Chan knows Minho is enjoying this too much, the power and control was definitely giving him some kind of high, just like how being submissive gave Chan that extra kick. 

He takes a deep breath in. “Please fuck me daddy. Please.” 

He hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous as he thinks he did but he said that word willingly, just for him and Minho seems to accept it because he hears the condom wrapper open and soon enough, Minho’s cock is fully engulfed by Chan. 

Minho moans behind him, hands still feeling him up but Chan likes that Minho did. He liked the touches and the caressing that made him feel comfortable and dare he say loved. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” 

“What you expect? I haven’t been fucked in a while.” 

Minho doesn’t respond, he only starts to thrust faster and harder, angling himself to reach that one spot inside Chan that makes him go crazy. 

Once Chan lets out a high pitched moan, they both know that he’s found his prostate again. 

“Ah fuck right there, right there. Please don’t stop daddy!”

Minho, probably spurred on, goes harder, faster and his grip on Chan’s hips is so tight there might be a mark later. The thought makes his cock twitch. 

While Chan gets absolutely pounded, drooling onto the table, with an almost painful hold on his hips and Minho biting his neck, his ears and even licking his cheekbone- which made his dick twitch violently and Minho felt him clench or something because he smirked against his skin and did it again while muttering sweet nothings to him- and shit, he was going to cum, again. Could he take it though? He’d have to find out.

“Ah! Gonna cum, gonna c-cum!” 

He could barely speak, every word turning into a gasp or a moan at the end. 

“You’re close?” Minho continues with his brutal pace, but still nuzzling his neck like a baby animal. The contrast was really something else. 

“Are you asking daddy’s permission to cum baby? You think you can a second time so fast?” 

“Yes...” He strains. “I can come again, please daddy, let me!” 

“Do whatever you want, cum ten times if you want to.” Minho is still on a brutal rampage, going even harder on Chan- poor him, he never gets a break. 

Even though he’s come not very long ago, he can feel another orgasm impending on him and Minho starts to stroke his cock as well as fuck him. 

“You’re doing so well for daddy right now, you’ve been so good. Daddy promises not to leave you for so long anymore okay? Come on cum for daddy, you’re close right?” 

Chan’s about to overheat, he feels overwhelmed and everything is affecting him and Minho just continues to leave open mouthed, light kisses everywhere and in this moment, just for a second right before he cums, this is probably the closest he was going to get to pure bliss second only to eating giant spoons of plain nutella out of the jar. 

“Gonna- ah! Shit- ngh, daddy-“ 

Chan can’t finish his sentance before he comes, pearly white ropes spurt out and when Minho stops with a grunt, moaning as he cums as well, face leaning against his shoulder. 

-

“Hey, you good?” Minho calls out from across the room, throwing the condom in the trash. 

Chan, lying on the sofa and wishing that they had done it there instead of the table just shoots him a thumbs up. 

“Never better.” 

-

Bonus:

Jisung and Changbin had only wanted to use the studio and ask Chan to help them with some music. When they reached the doors though, very, very faintly Changbin could hear something strange. 

“Wait.” Changbin says. “Do you hear that?” 

“No?” 

They put their ears against the door and they heard:

“-daddy!” 

They pulled away immediately and they share a look of mutual digust. Looks like somebody was already making ‘music’ of their own. 

“I guess I know where my condoms went now.” 

“Jisung what the fuck.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s been like 4 months the last time i posted anything and since I’ve even like been on ao3 in general but i have just been busy,busy,busy! And I’m trying my best to juggle this shit with things going in irl (exams sweetie, it’s the exams)
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed this story :)
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
